


Пять вещей...

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	1. Пять вещей, которые Конрад и Юури никогда не делают на свиданиях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424559) by peroxidepest17. 



1\. Они не приближаются к любым большим емкостям с водой и водоемам. Когда тщательно лелеемые (и радостно предвкушаемые) планы безжалостно прерываются несвоевременно возникшим водоворотом – это, ну, раздражает.  
2\. Не едят карри – в этом пункте они единодушны, хотя никогда не говорят об этом вслух.  
3\. Не скучают. Однажды они просидели весь вечер рядом друг с другом в уютном молчании, и ни один из них не сказал бы, что они плохо провели время. Конрад отдельно помнит улыбки Юури тем вечером, которые выражали все, что нужно было сказать словами.  
4\. Не целуются – когда они начали быть парой, то вскоре смирились с тем, что неважно где, неважно когда, но за ними всегда может кто-нибудь наблюдать. Это не железное правило, это не потому, что они стесняются или стыдятся, просто эти двое убеждены, что их поцелуи – не то, что стоит видеть остальному миру. Эти моменты только для них двоих, как и интимность их улыбок.  
5\. Не говорят о прошлом. Потихоньку, мало-помалу Конрад постепенно учится, что вместо этого можно просто смотреть вперед. Есть тонкая грань между вспоминать о чем-то и жить чем-то, и улыбка Юури никогда не позволяет Конраду думать, что печальные воспоминания будут портить жизнь еще очень-очень долго.


	2. Пять вещей, произошедших на свадьбе Конрада и Юури

1\. Юури старательно держался подальше от купален, ванн и вообще больших объемов воды. К концу дня возможность сходить в туалет он счел бы лучшим подарком, который только мог получить.  
2\. Йозак организовал Конраду стриптизершу. Когда ему намекнули, что это надо делать до свадьбы, он лишь пожал плечами и ответил, что он пытался, но «Капитан уснул прежде, чем я снял хотя бы юбку».  
3\. Шери поцеловала «невесту» – с языком и всем полагающимся. Конрад был вынужден признать, что в этом зрелище что-то вызвало у него легкое отвращение.  
4\. Гвендаль побил мировой рекорд по самому короткому тосту всех времен и народов, когда, недовольно хмурясь, поднял бокал и сказал: «Ура!». Правда, его могло извинить то, что после этого он рванул выуживать Гюнтера из огромной чаши с алкогольным пуншем, которую тот решил монополизировать, горюя о потере обожаемого мао.  
5\. Юури все же запнулся и порвал свое платье, а Конрад в покоях новобрачных совсем его разорвал. Никто из них особенно не горевал об утрате такого «фамильного сокровища», но Конрад все же пообещал себе, что как-нибудь потом отдаст его в починку.


End file.
